


A bit of Introspection

by DieTheSlashAddict



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Mentions of Pedophilia, Pseudo-Incest, Sort of Underage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26062081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DieTheSlashAddict/pseuds/DieTheSlashAddict
Summary: Five and Diego have been sleeping together for a little over a week. Diego doesn't feel bad about it, exactly, but he's not sure what it says about him that he loves everything about Five.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy/Diego Hargreeves
Comments: 40
Kudos: 256





	A bit of Introspection

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this involves Five Hargreeves, which means physically he is an adolescent, but mentally he is a grown man. For that reason I chose not to use archive warnings, because it's not really underage. But I am telling you that his body is that of a young teenager, even if his mind is an adult, so steer clear if that's an issue for you. Also Diego is wondering if being attracted to Five makes him a pedophile. The simple answer is No. But they go into a discussion about what that word means, and that kind of attraction. So it is mentioned. Please leave a comment letting me know what you think, and let me know if I missed any tags!

"How old are you?" Diego asked, staring at the ceiling in the dank little bedroom. Five looked up at him.

"I'm 59. Why?" He asked.

"No, I mean...I know that. I mean your body. How old do you think you are physically?" He asked, rolling his eyes.

Five frowned. "Well... I have 'big boy come'?" He said, running a finger through the pool of it on Diego's stomach and popping his finger into his mouth casually, making Diego shiver. "And that didn't happen until I was twelve or so the first time around. But I don't have hair on my balls, and that happened when I was fifteen or so. So, I'd say somewhere in between there?"

"Huh." Diego said, thinking hard. “Do you think there is something wrong with me?” He asked, secure in the darkness of the bedroom.

“There is a lot wrong with you, be more specific.” Five said, with a yawn. Diego shook his head in exasperation.

“Do you think that it is inherently wrong that I find you attractive?” He asked, voicing the doubts that had been plaguing him for weeks, even before he and Five fell into bed together. “Do you think it makes me… like a pedophile or something?”

Five sighed and sat up, sitting cross legged on the thin mattress.

“Pedophilia is defined as the sexual attraction to prepubescent children. I am at least ‘pubescent’.” He said, air quotes visible in the light from the window, a bright moon making shadows in the dim room. “The attraction to teenagers, or children in puberty, up until the age of fifteen or so, is called hebephilia. At least use the right term.” Five said, sounding like he was quoting a book. Diego snorted.

“Only you would know that. Whatever. Do you think that this means I’m a hebephile or whatever?” Diego asked.

Five shrugged, shifting uncomfortably, the ache in his ass obviously making his position uncomfortable. Diego felt his cock twitch at the memory of earlier, Five riding him while holding his wrists above his head, whispering orders and filthy suggestions into the wet space between their mouths. He shook his head to clear it as Five spoke.

“It really depends. Do you find yourself sexually attracted to other minors?” He asked, deciding not to just wave off Diego’s concerns immediately.

“No. I thought about that, and I can’t remember being interested sexually in a teenager since I was one. I can tell if they are attractive, sure. But it’s more like… potential? Like ‘hey that girl is probably gonna be gorgeous someday’, or ‘wow, I bet he will grow up hot’. But it’s never with a desire to actually do anything with them as they are?” Diego rumbled, deep voice scratchy. Five nodded.

“I figured. I feel the same way, it’s why I was so creeped out when Allison suggested I find someone ‘My own age’ to date. Either way you play that it’s going to look really weird. So, my theory? With you? Is that you are attracted to me as a person, and not specifically my body. You understand that I am a grown man, and I just happen to look like a child. Like some form of dwarfism, though if you ever repeat that I will kill you.” He said, though the threat was idle, he was already considering how he could get that legally put into effect, so he could do the things people his age did. Go to bars, and buy his own cigarettes, instead of making Diego and Klaus buy them for him. He leaned forward and snagged the pack and the ashtray off the nightstand, lighting two and handing one to Diego who took it gratefully.

“So, you think I’m, what was that that Klaus was explaining? Oh, Demi? That the personality is what I’m attracted to, and the body second? Because I’m not gonna pretend I don’t love your body. I can’t lie that well.” He admitted, reaching out to run a hand down Five’s chest, making him shiver delightfully.

“I have no idea if that’s actually what Demisexual means, but yeah, something like that. I don’t think you looked at me when I first fell out of that portal and said, ‘ooh that kid’s sexy, gonna get me some of that’.” Five said, in a poor imitation of Diego. Diego laughed.

“You sound like Batman. I don’t sound like that.” Diego said, taking a drag between smiling lips and letting the smoke curl up into the darkness. “But no, I didn’t. I thought ‘Oh shit, that’s Five. How does he still look like a pipsqueak?’.” Diego said, smirking. Five smacked him in the stomach, hard enough to make him grunt, and then grimaced at the sticky mess he had on his hand now.

“You need a shower. I _definitely_ need a shower. Also! I was at least as tall as you when I was my normal age. Give or take an inch or two.” He said, stubbing out his cigarette and standing, naked and unfazed as he threw on a pair of boxers that were probably Diego’s by the way they hung off his hips. “Come on, let’s take a shower, before the rest of the house wakes up and we have to explain to Luther why I’m coming out of your room mostly naked and leaking come.”

Diego felt his cheeks heating at the idea of the rest of the family finding out about him and Five. He put out his own cigarette and stood, ignoring the tacky come on his stomach, and the sticky pull of it in his pubes. Five was lucky he didn’t have that problem. He just had Diego’s come leaking out his ass. He felt his cheeks heat again, slipping on a pair of clean boxers and gesturing for Five to lead the way.

Five led them into the hall bathroom, and Diego was glad he hadn’t suggested they use the training room showers, too many awkward memories in that room. Reggie hadn’t cared about things like privacy and girls and boys being separated. So, he had to shower in an open room with all seven of them, having seen every awkward boner and when they all started growing hair between their legs. He shuddered. He still wondered if Luther’s cock had been changed by the gorilla serum. Gorillas in nature had smaller penises than humans, for their body size. Diego liked to imagine that Luther’s had shrunk to at least normal human size, instead of the horse dick he had sported as a teenager. He shook his head as he locked the bathroom door.

“What were you thinking about?” Five asked, “That was a really weird expression.”

“Luther’s dick.” Diego answered and Five made a disgusted face.

“Yeah, I would prefer to not think about Luther’s dick. Wait… oh fuck now I’m picturing it. He had to have grown more after I left right? I can’t imagine. He was already as big as you are when he was thirteen!” Five said, looking seriously disturbed. Diego started.

“Hey! Take that back!” He whisper shouted. Five grinned.

“No, you have a perfect cock. Thick and gorgeous, and not long enough that I feel like I’m being impaled.” Five said stalking towards Diego. Diego could feel the blush travelling up his chest and over his cheeks. Five pulled Diego’s boxers down the reveal his cock, which was already starting to harden at the attention and the expression on Five’s face. Five licked his lips.

“Get in the shower.” He ordered, pointing towards the tub.

“Pushy, pushy.” Diego said, turning the water on and getting it hot, just below inferno, how they both preferred it. He climbed in, rubbing his hands over his stomach and cock to clean off the residue of their lovemaking, come and lube rinsing away in the hot water. Five watched him hungrily, and he felt like he was putting on a show. He grabbed his body wash and slicked up his hands, sliding them slowly across his skin, watching the bubbles slide down and off him. Five made a noise like a growl and stripped his own boxers off, hard cock standing out straight from his body.

He stepped into the tub, pressed close to Diego in the small space. He ran his hands over Diego’s chest and abs, down over his cock, which firmed up at his light touch, glands peeking out from under the foreskin. And then back around, over the firm globes of his plush ass.

“God you’re gorgeous.” He growled, leaning forward to suck a bruise right above Diego’s left nipple, flicking his tongue out to catch on the ring in that nipple. Diego groaned and reached up to bury a hand in Five’s hair.

“Fuck baby, you are. You’re so gorgeous, fit right in my arms. I don’t remember this body when we were thirteen. You didn’t have abs then, or this beautiful ass. Or if you did, I don’t remember it.” Diego said, running his own hands down Five’s back. Five stepped in closer to rut his hard cock against Diego’s thickly muscled thigh. Their height difference meaning Diego’s own dick was pressed into Five’s stomach. “I love your body, baby. Love how strong your hands are, and how I can fit your entire cock in my mouth without gagging. I love that you can pin me down, and I love the punched-out noises you make when you take my whole cock deep inside you. I love you, Five.” Diego whispered. And Five moaned.

“Damnit, fuck me, now before all the lube is washed away.” Five said, turning around and presenting his gorgeous ass. Diego didn’t hesitate, stepping forward as Five braced himself on the tile wall. He checked to make sure Five was still slick and open and almost swallowed his tongue at the feeling of Five’s slick come drenched hole around his finger. He slid his cock in in one thrust, making Five cry out. Diego didn’t stop though, thrusting hard and deep, pulling punched-out moans from Five’s chest with every thrust.

“Yeah, fuck yeah. You like my cock? I feel good in you?” Diego hissed, wrapping his arm around Five to fist his cock, pulling the glands back to swipe a thumb over the leaking tip. Five gasped, nodding eagerly as he fucked forward into his grip, and back into the punishing thrusts. “Not gonna take long, babe. Want you to come for me.” Diego whispered, and Five nodded, complying almost instantly with a small dribble of white and a choked off shout. Diego’s thrusts grew erratic as he felt Five’s ass clench down on him, and it was only a handful more before he let go, feeling his balls draw up and empty spurt after spurt of hot come into the milking heat of his brother’s hot ass. His vision whited out and he bit down on Five’s shoulder to keep from screaming through the aftershocks. Five gasped and then chuckled.

“I take it that was good for you?” He asked sarcastically, as Diego’s cock slipped out of him. Diego laughed.

“You’re always good for me.” He quipped back and saw Five turn away to hide a blush. They cleaned up quickly then, scrubbing their skin and stepping out, smiling at each other almost shyly as they turned the water off and dried their skin with scratchy towels. They both slipped their boxers back on and opened the door quietly, hoping to creep back to their rooms undetected. But they should have known better.

“That was not the pairing I expected _at all_.” Klaus said excitedly from where he was standing outside the door. “I’m not sure what I was expecting, but this is so much _better_! I’m so happy for you guys, you both needed to get laid sooooo bad.” Klaus said, grinning. “I considered volunteering, but I didn’t think you swung my way. But… awesome! Queer up the academy!” Klaus nearly shouted, raising his fist in the air. “Five out of Seven!” He yelled, and Five zooped over and put a hand over his mouth.

“Shut up.” He hissed, already hearing the others stirring to come check out what was happening. Klaus mumbled something behind his hand and Five moved it so he could speak.

“You scream like a bitch when you’re getting plowed, Fivey.” He said, grinning. Five grunted and shoved him away, looking around as the others peaked out of their rooms. Five looked at Diego and they both headed towards their separate rooms. They needed to be fully dressed if they were going to be coming out to the rest of the family. Diego saw Five glance back, and Klaus wiggled his eyebrows and flashed a call me sign with his fingers next to his ear. Five actually blushed. Diego caught his eye and smiled reassuringly before he slipped into his own room across the hall. This was going to be a hell of a day; he just knew it. But Five was worth it. 


End file.
